Shadows of Orre
by GameCraze
Summary: My Nuzlocke of the game Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness. Cipher is back and producing Shadow Pokemon again to continue their plan that was ruined 5 years ago. Now a young trainer named Nathan and his team must stand up to the group while facing many conflicts and save Orre and the Shadow Pokemon. There will be swearing, violence, and some gore in this, so viewer discretion is advised.


**Hey guys, welcome to my Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness Nuzlocke! Now before we begin, I wanna start by posting the rules to this nuzlocke since it's pretty different from a regular one due to GOD's different approach to the traditional gameplay of the main series of Pokemon:**

 _ **Rules**_

 _ **1: If a Pokemon dies, it must be boxed forever**_

 _ **A: Pokemon that faint in areas where they're healed after battle (Pyrite Colosseum, Regalm Colosseum, Mt. Battle, etc) don't count as deaths since they're no point in that due to the immediate healing after every battle.**_

 _ **B: Shadow Pokemon get 'Three Lives'; that means if they faint outside the areas mentioned above, they gt three chances to live before they are dead due to the major role they have in the game.**_

 _ **2: The 'one catch per area' rule is not the same in this Nuzlocke; you have to catch all the shadow Pokemon and can catch up to two pokemon from the pokespots**_

 _ **A: If you fail to catch a Shadow Pokemon when you first encounter it, you get three chances to recatch it from a certain someone (not spoiling since not many people know her have played this game)**_

 _ **3: You can use Legendaries**_

 **And that's it for rules. So sit back and enjoy the ride for this Nuzlocke! :)**

* * *

Darkness.

That's all I could see. I was wandering around the endless room, with nothing but darkness to keep me company. I try to recall how I ended up in a place like this, but I couldn't remember.

"Hello?" I called out ahead of me. Is anyone there?" My voice slightly echoed in the dark. No one answered for a while, until...

"...Nathan..."

I lifted my head up straight at the voice. It sounded like a young girl's voice. I searched around, trying to find the source of it. Then, I saw it. A glowing green silhouette shining right in front of me. I couldn't make out much of what the thing was; It was a small figure, looking around to be almost two feet in height, and it had the shape of a ….fairy?

"What...Who are you? And how do you know my name-" I tried to speak, but the silhouette just placed it's hand on my mouth, shushing me.

"I can explain later, Nathan. Right now, you need to see something. Come." It gestured me to go forward.

I was confused with the whole situation, but since the only other choice was staying in this abyss, I decided to follow the silhouette. We walked through the darkness for what seemed like hours. I was starting to wonder how long we had to walk before anything happened. The silhouette stopped in front of me as I ceased my walking.

"What is it?" I asked. Just as I finished that one sentence, a loud growl echoed in front of us. My heart raced at the sound. Whatever growled at us, it did not sound happy.

"What the hell was that!?" I shouted.

"A creature that is in much pain." The silhouette turned to look at me.

"That's doesn't explain what it is though. Is it some kind of Pokemon?" I wondered. The growls became louder as a huge gust of wind knocked me down.

The silhouette began to fade. "Nathan, they need your help. They have been imprisoned and tortured by the Shadow group..."

I quickly got up and tried to touch the strange silhouette, but my hand passes right through them. "Hey! Don't do the bullshit disappearing act on me now! You didn't even answer my question! Who needs my help!? And by shadow group, do you mean Cip-"

The silhouette disappeared, only the echoes of the voice talked back. "Help them Nathan..."

"H-Hey! Come back!" Just as I finished, the growling became even louder than before. I quickly turned and saw the face of a Pokemon staring at me. It was dark violet, with a long neck that was attached to a large body with wings. It stared at me with red glowing eyes. I started shaking like a leaf as it stared down at me, showing it's teeth. My head started pounding as I blinked my eyes, knowing what was happening. My blue eyes glowed with a purple aura as I saw the creature was surrounded with the same dark purple aura that matched my eyes. I stared in horror. I knew that aura.

"I-it can't be! A Shadow Pokemon!? But I thought-"

The Pokemon interrupted me as it screamed and lunged at me, chomping on my stomach and chest area as I screamed in pain. I could feel the blood spilling out of my body from the creature's teeth sinking into me. My vision blurred from the blood loss as the creature's red eyes kept staring in my eyes, watching my life drain in front of it.

* * *

"Dad! Dad, please, wake up!"

"Nathan, wake up! It's just a bad dream! Please, wake up!"

Gasping for air, I launched myself in a seating position on my bed. Shaking and breathing frantically, I wrapped my arms around the area where the Pokemon bit me. It hurt like hell, but there were no signs of bite marks or blood. Sweat was pouring off of my face and back as I tried to calm myself.

I felt a paw and a hand being placed on me. Sora, my Eevee and Zane, my Ledyba were looking at me with concern. Sora's crown-shaped necklace shone a bit in the moonlight that was beaming in the window outside. I smiled at the two, trying not to cause any more concern. Zane was of course flying next to me.

"H-hey guys. Did I wake you?"

Zane landed on my head, his stomach resting on my crown. He looked down at me with much worry. "Dad, you were tossing and turning really bad in your sleep. You were also screaming in pain. Sora and I have been trying to wake you up for a while." He rubbed my head with concern. I smiled a bit; the poor guy was always very attached to me.

"I'm surprised Pipi and Mimi didn't hear you, as well as the rest of the residents here." Sora chucked a bit, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

I looked over at the separate bed my Pokemon share. Pipi and Mimi, my Plusle and Minun respectively, were resting without a care in the world. I never knew they were such heavy sleepers.

Sora rubbed his head on my stomach. He curled up in my lap and looked at me. "Nathan, what caused you to act that way? Did you have a nightmare?" I nodded in response.

"Yeah, nothing serious. Though it was pretty freaky." I chuckled, trying to hide my fear. That thing in my dream...it was definitely a Shadow Pokemon. But how? I thought the Shadow Pokemon production was shut down five years ago.

"I was about a Shadow Pokemon, wasn't it?" I gasped a bit as Sora looked at me. He looked at me serious this time, as if he read my mind. "Don't pretend it wasn't. I heard you mentioning one in your sleep."

I looked at Zane who nodded in agreement. "He's right Dad. You should really work on not speaking in your sleep you know." I laughed nervously.

"But I don't get why I saw one. We haven't seen one in a while and-"

"Maybe it's because tomorrow is the anniversary of...well...the Shadow Pokemon project being stopped." Sora mentioned. I looked down at him. He did have a point. I've always dreaded that day as it's something I'm not exactly proud of. Perhaps the dream was just a memory of a Shadow Pokemon I saw once? It didn't seem very familiar...

Zane pushed me a bit to lay back down. He snuggled in the sheets besides my left side and hugged my side. "Don't worry about it right now Dad. You need to get more sleep. Don't worry." he beamed at me. "I'll stay right here and protect you from any more nightmares."

Sora looked at Zane for a minute, surprised at his tendency to suddenly change subjects, but smiled and curled up next to my feet. He yawned as he looked at me with sleepy eyes. "He's got a point. We'll talk more about this in the morning, alright?" He rested his head on his paws as he closed his eyes. I turned to Zane as he already fell asleep within a mere few minutes.

I stared at the ceiling, smiling at how much these guys were concerned for me, even after all I've done, all the terrible stuff I did in the past, I had my Pokemon looking out for me. My smile faded at the thought of the dream. What that silhouette was telling me...is it really possible that Cipher is back and are still making Shadow Pokemon? And what kind of Pokemon was that in the dream? It looked vastly different from other Shadow Pokemon.

I shook my head. Thinking about it now won't help me sleep. I'll try to find some answers tomorrow. I closed my eyes, and in a few moments, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the first chapter! Originally, I was going to draw the Nuzlocke out in a comic, but there's a lot of building and stuff I wanted to add to this Nuzlocke, so I figured it would be easier to do it in written format. And I'm glad I'm doing it this way since this Nuzlocke has a LOT of content in story and such that it would take years to do in Comic form. And hey, it's been a while since I did fanfiction, so why not get back to writing. Which is a bit of an issue since it's been so long that I wrote a story, I'm very rusty in the writing department. XP So sorry if this chapter is not very good. I hope to get back in the swing of things the farther I go with this.**

 **So about the chapter; we're introduced to some of our main heroes and start with a cliche dream sequence. XP I'm not the best writer, sue me. (and it's been like years since I did something like this) Again, hoping to get better as I go.**

 **So many questions to answer soon though. Who is the strange silouette? What was that Pokemon? Why does Nathan know of Shadow Pokemon and Cipher? We shall find out in the next few chapter! Stay tuned!**

 **Pokemon belongs to GameFreak**  
 **Story and it's characters belongs to me.**


End file.
